Rumble World
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "Welcome to Rumble World, a world that host a biggest multiverse fighting tournament! The rules are simple...Everything goes! Take part in events! Be the winner and get the grand prize beyond your imagination! GET READY TO RUMBLE!" The host grinned madly at countless fighters and the chosen guests.


**I present you one of the latest story, Rumble World! An Naruto x mass crossover of fighting video games and few characters from different media…**

 **Originally, you were supposed to get four new stories but I happen to find a few stories sitting in my files that I happen to forget a while ago so I figure why not put them out since it's the last stories so…Ta-da!**

 **Surprise! I come with early presents, which is bunch of new stories (Three more on their way in a bit), and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **Before we start the story, there are few things you need to know about this story…Naruto is one of main characters and yes, it's gonna be an harem but he won't be the only one person to get harem! There will be few OCs. At same time, it's tied to few stories but it's more like alt-uni because some of certain characters are different version of 'cannon' character (Kinda like Marvel or DC when it come to some certain characters like Ultimate Spider-man and Canon Spider-man, Canon Batman and Elseworld Batman, you know the usual), I won't say who but you have to read and see. It might be pretty ridiculous (Maybe mindless) story.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all fighting video games or any characters mentioned in this story but I do own few OCs.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In a unknown place within a castle in an unknown world, a figure loom over a fountain with darting eyes as the water magically show many people, some seems to be out of world, and the common thing is that they were fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat while few conjure up some unworldly power. "So amazing, so worthy, so perfect…" The figure purred, "Yet such shame that they will never face each other because of multiverse…" The figure rolled its head around with a crackle, "Until now."

"Ugh, can you keep it down, idiotic brother of mine." The figure turns to three figures approaching it. The one who have spoken up appear to be a eight-foot tall muscular male and he rub his head with a grumble. What stands out wasn't his height but his pure ivory skin and pure black eyes with moving stars as if he has galaxy inside his eyes. "What the void are you up to this time?"

"Knowing him, it'll be something bad." The second figure said emotionless, appear to be an seven-and-half foot tall athletic female and she look like an humanoid galaxy with three sun-like eyes, one on her forehead.

The third figure, appearing to be six-foot tall skinny male, glance at them curiously before he makes string of strange symbols with his hands. He have continuing-change eyes that keep changing countless colors in many shades as if someone was mixing paints and his skin was pure silver but there was a faint tint glowing that pop randomly around his body.

"Ah, Obi the Absolute Guardian, Nyx the Superme Observer, Xer the Wordless." The figure glance at them in order, "I, Avu the Crafter, have find a way to complete my vision!" The figure step out to reveal a seven-foot tall lanky male with bronze skin and fiery eyes as if hell have break loose within his eyes. He wears grandly regal clothes.

"…The one you have been ranting about for millenniums?" Obi muttered with crossed arms, "And you say you find a way? How?"

"Yes, do you remember the Infinity Crisis?" Ayu cackled.

"Of course." The giant being grunted, "It's hard to forget the Great War and Dark One's mysterious sacrifice."

"Do you remember when the Dark One fall to the sea, its essences shatter and spread across the mulitverse, become one with universe in each way?" Ayu grinned excitingly as Obi and Nyx nod their heads slightly while Xer kept glanced at each other confusingly, his hands move frantically. "…Look!" He pulled a clear-glass orb out of his sleeve and the siblings watch on as pure black smoke bashing around within the orb as if it was alive, "I present you one of the Dark essence!"

"Brother, are you mad?!" Obi bellowed at his brother angrily as the ground cracked under his stomp, "Have you forget that the Dark essence can taint…"

"Relax, my dear brother, I create this orb from pure light so therefore, it can't taint us and bind us to its will." Ayu laughed, "I'm not this stupid! Our Creator made sure of that when Creator create us after Dark One and Light One."

"It doesn't matter, Ayu." Nxy spoke blankly, "Possessing Dark essence is dangerous and illegal, even if it's in safe environment."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear sister." Ayu looked at her, "I have no plan to keep it long-term, I just need its certain ability." He suddenly toss the orb into the water and it shine so brightly, nearly blinding them as Ayu plunge his hands into the glowing water with closed eyes. "And that is to bring my contestants to this world then host a grand festival!" He paused for a moment before his lip twisted darkly, 'Ah, that's right, we should invite some 'guests' contestants to make things more interesting!' The ground start to rumble violently before everything lit up for a moment.

* * *

"About time!" Naruto pick his ramen cup off counter as soon as three minute was up and he walk toward his chair with a wide grin. "Ramen cup always taste best when it's last one in the apartment…" He take his seat and a bright light blindside him then he suddenly tumble back on his back with a yelp before he cry out as soon as hot water and ramen spill all over his upper body. "THE FUCK?!" Naruto rolled around with a scream before he quickly wipe himself clean and he look up to see many confusing faces, glancing at him and each other…Wait, wait, is that a real tail coming out from this girl?!

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asked and Naruto look up…

* * *

"Three freakin' months away from Zita and kids, that's fuckin' humanity phase right there and Zim fucking hate that." Zim grumbled to himself as he put his red uniform on, "Lousy no-good Irken Peacekeeper, million years of protecting universe from invaders and they barely give me one month vacation! I was going to take my love-pig, Zita, on a date and play with my smeets but nooo!" He threw his hands up, "Powerpunk girls decide to attack the town while I was in the town! All I want is…" A bright light blindside him as soon as he throw his hands up again, "To put another baby in Zita! I want to fuck her so bad! It've been fucking too long!" There was complete silence before his eyes slowly gaze around to see several baffled and bewildered expressions as they stare at him, "…Um…Sorry about that? Zim just miss his lovely family…And who the fuck are you all?"

* * *

Laura Kinney was bored out of her head as she slump against her bedpost with crossed arms, everyone was out doing their things that she have no interesting in. 'I guess I'm going to spend another whole day in danger room again.' She huff to herself sliently before a light flash in front of her eyes and she find herself standing in a large room, surrounding by confusing people. X-23 takes a glance around until she notice some familiar faces around and she hear a voice behind her.

"Is that you, Laura?" She looks over her shoulders to see Kamala Khan as the said girl get closer to her with concern, "Did Arcade kidnapped us again?" X-23 take another look around until she spot few certain faces in distance.

"No." Laura frowned and Ms. Marvel follow the direction of her gaze to…

* * *

"Between you and me, I'm starting to think you might be into bound behind bedroom door." Haley grinned coyly at her silent foe, "Am I right, Batty?"

"Robin, Batgirl, I have Haley." Batman ignored her stoically.

"Oh, I'm right!" Haley giggled out loud, "You're totally into it! Tell you what…" A bright light break out in a flash, "I don't mind you getting little rough on me and do nasty thing to me like burning candle wax and all fun shit." She grinned at Batman before they both hear few sharp inhale around them.

"What the actual fuck?!"

"Whoa! Take it to another room!"

"Did I walk into another weird fetish place again?"

"…" Batman and Haley look up to see many strangers moving away from them embarrassingly and Batman try his best not to drop his poker face when everyone give him a 'WTF' look. He also take note that some people he know was present.

"…Oh, you shouldn't have." Haley grinned at him, "I always want to give orgy a try, maybe get few gangbang in there." Her joke causes nearly everyone to move away from the masked duo and Batman pinched the bridge of his nose with a quiet growl.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Ryu look around confusingly with Ken, one minute he was having a spar with Ken in forest and next thing they know is that they were in a large room. Most people realize that the room appears to be some kind of grand hall and they were so confusing until a voice speak up, drawing their attention to four figures.

"Welcome, my contestants!" Ayu grinned at them as most people study his siblings and his body with shocked expression as if they have never encounter an otherworldly being. "Congratulates, you have been chose to take part in the Rumble World, where we will have our first biggest fighting tournament in the mulitverse! I am your host, Ayu the Crafter." He gestured at his siblings, "And these are my siblings who will also participate in this tournament, Obi the Absolute Guardian, Nyx the Superme Observer and Xer the Wordless."

"Say what?" Obi's head jerked to him sharply.

"Excuse me?" Nyx stared at him blankly.

"That's right." Ayu smirked wickedly at them, "You three will be in…" Xer suddenly step in between them with waving arms then he make another string of furious signs with his hands and Ayu stare at him for a moment before he turn to his audience with raised index finger. "Please wait for a moment, I need to explain something to my brother. I realize I forget to use Muiltiverse Sign Language." He turns back to his brother as he make some weird symbol with his hands then they exchanged signs for a bit until Xer throw his hands up with 'WTF' expression and Ayu turn back to his audience. "Okay, now my dear little brother had catch up with everything…The Rumble World will start tomorrow so for now, we will have dinner and mingle around while I explain some rules to you, setting up the tournament and all works then we will show you the way to your…" He wave his hand around, "What word am I looking for here? Dorm? Hotel? Room? Ah, let's go with dorm for now." He clapped his hands together with a wide grin, "Any question?"

"Yeah…" A hand sticks up in middle of crowd, "I don't fight or any of these shits! Why the fuck am I here?" Everyone turn to look at a gloomy teenager, "I'm just an normal citizen and you just cost me a job interview!"

Ayu cup his chin for a moment with few blinks, "…Ah, I apologize, um…"

"Galahad."

"Galahad, but are you sure you're normal citizen?" Ayu hummed lightly.

"Yes." Galahad deadpanned, "I am. Just send me back to my world, I don't want to deal with other mulitiverse shit again."

"Well…" Ayu glanced up and down, "You don't look like a fighter and it must be my mistake so I'll send you back."

"Whoo-fucking-hoo." Galahad drawled before he glances at Batman and Haley, "Ah, I know you two have something to do with that…" He lazily hold middle finger at them, "Fuck you." He suddenly vanishes from their sight with a snap from Ayu.

"Who was this guy?" Haley looked at Batman puzzlingly, unawake of the fact that Galahad mistake her for another version of Haley.

"Did this guy feel a little familiar to you?" Obi turned to his sister but his sister didn't give him any reply because Ayu clap his hands loudly and the tables with chairs and foods magically appear out of nowhere, forcing everyone to sit down since they pop under them.

"Alright, everyone, the rules of Rumble World is pretty simple." The crafter smiled, "Anything goes! You can fight your opponent with fists, weapons, power, whatever you get on you. You also have permission to kill each other if you wish to…" He chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, if you die, we'll bring you back alive as much as we can but you don't want to die often because what you will see in afterlife cost a bit of your sanity. Just a little head up if that ever happen." He wait for a moment to let them soak it in, "While there will be some basic round between two fighters, there will be random events, random round, random stuff…For example, you will end up having team-tag battle, cosplay battle, sport battle, volleyball beach battle, etc."

"Cos…What?" Obi slowly looks at his brother blankly.

"Win a round, you'll get amount of Rumble coins and the amount vary depend on how far you get in." Ayu explained, "Lost a round, you'll receive half amount. You can also win hefty in any team rounds, even if you have been eliminated early in single round."

"Rumble…What?" Obi uttered.

"You can use rumble coins to buy anything at Ayu's store, which have EVERYTHING from normal stuff to sexy stuff." Ayu said, "All prices are different everyday and we also will sell you unique and rare tool or clothes every day, whatever you fancy, so you better check it out every day to see what's in stock…"

"Ayu's…What?" If Obi have eyebrows, it should be twitching right now.

"We also have places you can visit like Rumble Amusement Park, Rumble Resort, Rumble Club, , Rumble Hotel, Rumble Town, Rumble Strip Club that is famous for our unique Rumble strippers…" Ayu pulled a world map out, "Any place on Rumble Map and you can get there by taking teleportation, locating everywhere or take Rumble Ride, whatever you fancy."

"…What strippers?!" Obi muttered before he bury his face in his hands, "I'm starting to think that you have lost your marbles…"

"But the most important thing is that you want to win the Rumble World because the winner will get a greatest prize and that is…" Ayu grinned wickedly, "One wish. It can be anything you want! If you want to bring someone back alive, yes! Money you desire? Yes! Love? Power? Yes! Anything you want, you get it! One free wish for the winner so do your best and give us the great festival ever!" Ayu's grin widened as everyone look around with different expressions, "Now enjoy your feast and use this chance to getting know each other because the person next to you might be your best teammate or worst opponent!" He sit down, ending his announcement and he watch most people glance around unsurely or chat a bit with each other who they happen to know as he hide his evil smirk.

'What is this guy really up to?' Naruto and several other wonders about their host as soon as they sense a dark vibe from him. The blonde shinobi start to eat his food, glad that it was ramen and he glance at his right side. "Name's Naruto. You are?"

"Nameless the Peacekeeper." Zim replied, "Some call me Sin Nombre but you can call me Zim."

"Oh, is the first two a codename?" He asked.

"That's correct." Zim nodded as he toyed with his wedding ring on his right finger, "My wife always thought that Nameless was little lame so she pick Sin Nombre out as alternative name for me." It drew a small chuckle out from Naruto and they chat a bit.

* * *

 **And that end the chapter of RW! Love it? Hate it?**

 **That is just a beginning. We just met some of our main characters and that it's kinda big crossover, mostly with video games with few extras. We also meet four unique OC and we learn a bit about them…At same time, we just met some alternative version like heroic/good Zim/Sin Nombre and saw a cameo with a familiar face!**

 **It look like everyone is going to have a huge unique** **tournament and it's taking place in multiverse! We will see a lot of characters come and go since it's pretty big one and that it's more likely that people will form some kind of relationship from friendship to enemy, who know…Anything can happen!**

 **What is Ayu's real goal? Who will fight who? Who will befriend who? What will they do? Who do what with who? Why so questions right away? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be destroyed.**


End file.
